Mermaid Love
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: It's about a girl named Jen that wants something exciting in her life , and later that day , SHE MEETS A MERAMID! (MerMan). Will these two have a relationship or suffer the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Mermaid Love

"Life is boring, why can't it be exciting? More adventurous? Like how the main character's life is boring and gets exciting and adventurous in a blind of an eye, like in my books." Jen picks up the books that she just finished reading "The Child's Path". She wishes for her life to be exciting, adventurous. Not boring and tiresome. She sighs and continues drawing the drawing that she was working on. Jen was shy girl. She likes to read and draw. She doesn't really hang out and go to parties. She stays home and does chores with her older brother, Brad. Brad goes to college, so Jen has the house by herself for a few hours. Don't worry, she has friends, but they barely hang out with them because her friends live far away, she still keeps in touch with them though. Since she was bored and have nothing to do, she decided to go to the beach to relax or try to think of something to do. "Brad! I'm going to go to the beach!" she shouted to her brother while he was on his laptop. "Okay! Be back before dark!" "K! ". She gets ready by changing into a black shirt and shorts, with flip flops. She walks through town to the beach. When she finally got there, she sits on the sandy beach and stares at the waves. Then inspiration hit her and she took her sketch pad and pencil, and started drawing the water. While she was drawing her inspiration, a light hit her eyes. She couldn't tell where that light was coming from, so she went to investigate. She walks under the pier, passing through the big boulders, and then she was it. A beautiful mermaid, right before her very eyes, but not just any mermaid, a merman. She saw as his beautiful star-like hair moved with the waves. By his appearance, he was an Egyptian merman. His purple and black star-like hair, his tan skin (and his amazing chest: 3), and his beautiful purple and black tail fin. Jen took out her cell phone and dialed a number and put the phone near her ear. "Brad, I need help." After Jen explaining the merman to Brad, he helped her by carrying the merman and taking him back to the house. Since the house has two bathrooms, they set the water and put him in there. Jen sat there and waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. She slept in the bathroom where the beautiful merman slept. Next Morning, Jen wake sup caused by the sunlight hitting her ear. She gets up from the floor and sees a handsome, but a confused face in front of her. She sits up and stared at the merman. "Hi, I'm Jen, what's your name?" The merman just blinked of confusion, not saying a word. "Do you understand me?" he nodded, "Can you talk?" he shaked his head. Thinking of how to communicate with him, an idea hit her. She grabbed a piece of paper and something to write with. "Can you understand this writing?" 'What's your name?' what was on the paper, he nodded and took the paper and began to write. 'My Name Is Atemu, prince of the undersea kingdom', "wow a prince, that's so neat! Why are you here?" He started writing again 'Because My Father Wanted Me to Get Married, Which I Dislike, All I Wanted Is to Be Free, And Have No Worries. And The Female That My Father Wants Me To Marry Is, How You Call It? An "AIRHEAD". Jen never realized how Atemu's life was such a downer, and she also realized that people still do arrange marriages these days. "Wow, that's so harsh, I wish I can help you." 'It's Okay Jen, I'll Have to "DEAL WITH IT" Sooner Or Later.' "I'm really excited that I'm ACTUALLY talking to a mermaid er merman, IN PERSON! I'm always interested about anything Supernatural; it's kind of my thing. Please, tell me more about your kind." 'Well, My Kind Is Very Unique Than Other MerPeople, We Can See Well In the Dark, We Can Swim Faster Than Any Fish or MerFolk, and We Are Stronger At Hunting. We Are Very Intelligent.' "WOW! That's amazing!" 'Well Thank You Jen'. Jen was so fascinated about talking to a merman in her whole life, and then her thought was gone after she heard the front door opened, her brother, Brad, came home. "Oh! That must be my brother , Brad , I'll go and get him , you'll like him Atemu , he's nice , sweet , kind , and sometimes overprotective. "'I Will Be Happy To Meet Him.' "Okay, I'll go get him". Jen got up from her sitting place and walked out of the bathroom to tell her brother that the merman is wake. "Here he is Brad, isn't he amazing?" Brad, 2 years old then Jen (Jen, 16 / Brad, 18). Tall, slim, short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt and jean pants. "Wow, you're right Jen, he sure is amazing, nice to meet you Atemu". 'LikeWise, Brad, You're Exactly How Jen Describe You'. "Heh, Thanks, Hey Jen, it's time for bed" "REALLY? ALREADY?" "Yeah, come on" "AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! BUT I WANT TO HANGOUT WITH ATEMMMUUUUU!" Jen hugs Atemu tightly, giving Brad the Puppy Eyes. Atemu blushes lightly of the fact that Jen wants to "HANGOUT" with him and hugging him too, he sighs. 'Jen, I Think Your Brother Is Right' "HUH? Atemu, not you too!" 'I'm Sorry Jen, but You Have To Listen to Brad, We Can Have a Great Time Tomorrow, Okay?' Atemu stares into Jen's eyes, seeing such beautiful ameysht eyes, she sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll go to bed." Brad left the bathroom and Jen got up. "Good night Atemu, sweet dreams" 'Good Night Jen'. Jen leaves the bathroom, turning off the lights, get changed into pajamas, and went to bed. She was so happy, she actually got to see, meet and talk to a MERMAID! Well, not actually TALK talk but communicate with him. She wishes for this day to never end.

* * *

Hope You Like it! DISCLAIMER: I don' own Atemu. Yu-Gi-Oh! does.


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid Love

Chapter 2

The next morning, Jen got ready and started doing research; she wanted to know more about mermaids than she already knew. She went through all her books in her room, she found some new information that she never knew about the mermaid. (And she read these books a lot of times, HOW CAN SHE MISS THIS?!). Her mind blows while she reads through the page of the book. "In_ some types of mermaids, if they get dried up, some say, their tail becomes legs," _"wow! I never knew that, I'll experiment that one on Atemu" she thought, she continues reading the book for a while and she gets ready to see Atemu in the bathroom. She opens the bathroom door quietly and sees the beautiful merman sleeping, his head on his arm at the end of the tub, quietly snoring. Jen blushes red, quietly gasping of the beauty of the merman. "Wow, so beautiful …" she thought. She walked up to the merman quietly, she sat down where his face, and started drawing. She couldn't help it; Atemu's face is too great and beautiful, that it needs to be drawn. The sounds of her sketching woke up the merman. His eyes flustered, he got up, yawned while he stretched, then he turns his head and sees Jen staring at him. 'Jen, What Are You Doing?' He wrote. 'Heh heh, sorry, I got carried away and started drawing you sleeping, see?". Jen shows Atemu a picture of himself, sleeping on his head on his arm; he blushed a little while he chuckled. 'Thank You Jen, I Love It.' Jen giggled. "Jen! It's time for school!" "K!" "I have to go to school right now, but when I get back; we're going to do something very…experimental" 'Really? I Can't Wait'. "Me too. Bye Atemu" 'GoodBye Jen, Tell Me Your Day Went When You Get Back'. Jen gets ready and goes running to school. She was wearing a gothic Lolita dress with combat boots with ribbons. When she got to the school, her friends were waiting in class. Violet Emerald & Ruby Indigo, her friends since diapers. Another boring school day swifts away. Jen couldn't hold in what she was going to tell her friends the _excitement._ "WHAT?!" "Yeah! I know! Cool! Right?" "That...is...so...FREAKING AWESOME!" "I KNOW!" "Can you take a picture of him for us?!" "Sure! Just don't tell anyone okay?" "SURE! Why would we tell st*PID people such an amazing, yet sounding so very SEXY mermaid" "merMAN, Ruby" "whatever!" "I'm going to do an experiment on him" "really?" "Yes, because I was doing research on mermaids, and a little fact caught my eye" "what fact?" "That when the tail of the mermaid is dried, the mermaid's tail becomes _legs_!" "WOOOOOO!" "I know! I want to try it on him to see if it'll work" " tell us how it goes , later!". Ruby & Violet goes home while Jen runs back home. Jen bursts through the door while Brad was cooking. Jen changes back into her comfortable clothing and finish her homework and then she stands in front of the bathroom door, hearing Atemu singing a song in a different language. Jen recorded the song on her phone. When he finishes singing, she opens the door slowly, Atemu jumped a little of the opening door. Atemu was blushing a little seeing Jen so early, Jen giggled. "Hi Atemu, I'm back!" 'Hello Jen, I'm Glad You're Back, How's School?' "Boring" 'I Heard That' "I heard you singing just now, you were beautiful".Atemu blushes more 'Oh, I Was? , I Didn't Realize' "yes, you were, you should sing more" 'Really? I'll Think about It' "ha-ha okay, oh, for that thing I want us to do" 'Yes?' "I did some research yesterday. I read that IN mermaids, that when the tail is dried, then the mermaid's tail will become _legs_" 'Huh? I Never Heard About That , And You Want To Try This?'. "Yes, but I've wanted to ask you first, to see if you're willing to do this:" Atemu thinks for a minute. 'Yes, I Would Like To Try It' "okay, I need you to sit on the edge of the tub, and I'm going to empty the tub, okay?" Atemu nodded. Atemu sat on the edge of the tub; he lifted his tail up so it won't get sucked in the drain. Jen pull the plug and all the water was gone. Jen went to tell Brad what she was doing and needed help with it. Jen came back and Brad brought a pile of towels. He laid them down on the floor. Jen & Brad helped Atemu out of the tub and on the toweled floor. 'This Feels … Weird' "I hope this doesn't harm him, Brad" "don't worry, if something happens to him, we'll help him" "okay, we're going to start drying your tail slowly first to see if any skin will show, okay?" 'Alright'. Brad & Jen started drying Atemu's tail. in a 2 minutes , some skin was showing , all 3 of them looked at it and continued drying , but this time more faster but not too fast. The more drying they did, more skin was showing. When there were no more scales on the tail, there were legs! "OMG you're … you're… human now"


	3. Chapter 3

As all 3 of them stared at the once tail-fin, now a pair of human legs. "It worked…it actually worked!" Jen giggles with excitement. "Ahem". Jen stops and see Brad and Atemu staring at her. "Heh heh, sorry, how are you feeling?" 'Feels…weird… how am I supposed to use these?'Atemu pokes his legs. Jen looked at his legs then looked away, blushing. "I think you should wear clothes ".Brad realized what she meant and got up. " Be right back, gonna go get some clothes" Atemu realized what they meant covered himself up with towels, blushing. A moment of silence. "Well, this is awkward, well Atemu". He looks up. "I don't think it would be best if you continue communicating with paper and pen. Can you speak English?" Atemu looked away. 'Yes' "then why don't you?" 'I sound funny when I do '"try it, please ". Jen gives him the puppy eyes, he sighs in defeat. 'Wait, what do I say?' "Anything, not the word" 'okay'. He took a deep breath. "…hello?" Jen gasped, blushing immediately. 'His voice…it's…it's… SO AMAZING!' "Is this good?" "Uh huh!" "What do you think? My voice?" "I like it!" Atemu chuckled. "Thank you". His face is so kawaii, she couldn't help it but giggle like a fan girl. "Are you okay?" "Yeah". Brad comes back with clothes for Atemu. "Well, can you move Atemu? You need to work on walking with your legs" "okay" "right after you put on some clothes on ". Jen walks to the living room, waiting for Brad and Atemu to finish putting on clothes. Brad knocks on the door, signals her to come back in the bathroom. Jen comes back and sees Atemu wearing leather pants and shirt. Jen blushes tomato red. 'Well Atemu, IT'S WALKING TIME! I feel like teaching a baby to walk" "hey" "but you're a special baby so it's okay!" Jen hugs Atemu, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on Atemu, up you go". Jen and Brad helps Atemu up on his feet, he was wobbly but he was standing up. "You okay?" "Yes, but this feels …weird" "come on, one foot in front of the other". Jen and Brad help Atemu wobbly walk to the living room, Atemu plops on the couch. "Let's try moving your feet, then your legs and then we'll continue walking okay?" "Alright" "I'm going to work on my homework, yell if you need me" "k". Brad goes to his room and does his homework. "I'm going to tell you to do something and you try doing it, okay?" He nodded. "Wiggle your toes". Wiggles his toes. "Move your feet up and down". Does it. "Side to side". Does it." Circles". Does it. "Other side ". Does it. "Everything seems fine, now your legs". He nodded. "Be right back". Jen goes to the other room while Atemu poking his legs. She comes back with the plastic hammer like the doctor uses." I'm going to hit your knees to see if there _"connected"_, okay?" He nodded. She tapped his knee, it twitched. The other knee, twitched. "Okay I'm going to touch your legs to feel if any blood is flowing in your legs". He nodded. She goes putting the plastic hammer back and comes back. She begins touching his legs, Atemu blushes. 'Wow…her touch…so warm…so soft'. Atemu closes his eyes, still blushing. "Okay! All done! Huh?" Jen sees Atemu blushing, eyes closed, smiling. " Atemu?" "Huh? Oh! Yes?" She giggles, he blushes. "Let's try walking now." He nodded. Jen grabs Atemu's hand and pulls him up, leaving him standing. "Good! You're a fast learner!" "My instructors tell me that a lot" "cool! WALKING TIME! _One foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!"_ "That was beautiful, where did that tune come from?" "Huh? Oh! It's from a Christmas movie, teaching you how to walk reminded me of it" "beautiful". Atemu's eyes shined, staring into Jen's eyes. "Sing more for me soon" "only if you sing for me too" "deal!" She giggled. _"One foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!" _Slowly and slowly, Atemu started to walk normally. "Okay, I'm going to let go of your hands now". He nodded. Jen lets go of his hands. Atemu was standing, and then started to wobbly walk towards Jen while she was making sure that he won't fall. Then Atemu walked normally until he ran out the door. "Atemu! Brad! Atemu ran away! I'm going after him!" "Okay! Be back soon with him!" "K!" Jen puts on her boots and dashed after him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. The rush, the speed, the amazing feeling through his body. He finally stopped at the beach, right at the reaching point a sunset. " Atemu!" He turned seeing Jen finally caught up to him. "Why did your run?" "I don't know I felt like coming here" "you want to go back?" "No" "huh?" "I want to stay here a little longer, with you". Jen blushed. He walked up to her, holds her hands, and puts his forehead on hers. "Thank you, Jen" 'you're welcome". They walked back home together. "Thank God! I was worried about you guys!" "We're fine, Atemu knows how to walk now" "cool, and you two are holding hands~". Atemu and Jen lets go, blushing. "Okay you two, time for bed" "Where does Atemu sleep? since he doesn't have his tail" "in the empty room in the back, he'll sleep there" "Thank you, Brad" 'you're welcome, Buddy". Jen gets ready to go to bed. She was wearing black PJ shirt and shorts. She gets into bed. "Good Night Jen". Jen totally forgot that the empty room was right next to hers. "Good Night Atemu"

As all 3 of them stared at the once tail-fin, now a pair of human legs. "It worked…it actually worked!" Jen giggles with excitement. "Ahem". Jen stops and see Brad and Atemu staring at her. "Heh heh, sorry, how are you feeling?" 'Feels…weird… how am I supposed to use these?'Atemu pokes his legs. Jen looked at his legs then looked away, blushing. "I think you should wear clothes ".Brad realized what she meant and got up. " Be right back, gonna go get some clothes" Atemu realized what they meant covered himself up with towels, blushing. A moment of silence. "Well, this is awkward, well Atemu". He looks up. "I don't think it would be best if you continue communicating with paper and pen. Can you speak English?" Atemu looked away. 'Yes' "then why don't you?" 'I sound funny when I do '"try it, please ". Jen gives him the puppy eyes, he sighs in defeat. 'Wait, what do I say?' "Anything, not the word" 'okay'. He took a deep breath. "…hello?" Jen gasped, blushing immediately. 'His voice…it's…it's… SO AMAZING!' "Is this good?" "Uh huh!" "What do you think? My voice?" "I like it!" Atemu chuckled. "Thank you". His face is so kawaii, she couldn't help it but giggle like a fan girl. "Are you okay?" "Yeah".

Brad comes back with clothes for Atemu. "Well, can you move Atemu? You need to work on walking with your legs" "okay" "right after you put on some clothes on ". Jen walks to the living room, waiting for Brad and Atemu to finish putting on clothes. Brad knocks on the door, signals her to come back in the bathroom. Jen comes back and sees Atemu wearing leather pants and shirt. Jen blushes tomato red. 'Well Atemu, IT'S WALKING TIME! I feel like teaching a baby to walk" "hey" "but you're a special baby so it's okay!" Jen hugs Atemu, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on Atemu, up you go". Jen and Brad helps Atemu up on his feet, he was wobbly but he was standing up. "You okay?" "Yes, but this feels …weird" "come on, one foot in front of the other". Jen and Brad help Atemu wobbly walk to the living room, Atemu plops on the couch. "Let's try moving your feet, then your legs and then we'll continue walking okay?" "Alright" "I'm going to work on my homework, yell if you need me" "k". Brad goes to his room and does his homework.

"I'm going to tell you to do something and you try doing it, okay?" He nodded. "Wiggle your toes". Wiggles his toes. "Move your feet up and down". Does it. "Side to side". Does it." Circles". Does it. "Other side ". Does it. "Everything seems fine, now your legs". He nodded. "Be right back". Jen goes to the other room while Atemu poking his legs. She comes back with the plastic hammer like the doctor uses." I'm going to hit your knees to see if there _"connected"_, okay?" He nodded. She tapped his knee, it twitched. The other knee, twitched. "Okay I'm going to touch your legs to feel if any blood is flowing in your legs". He nodded. She goes putting the plastic hammer back and comes back. She begins touching his legs, Atemu blushes. 'Wow…her touch…so warm…so soft'. Atemu closes his eyes, still blushing. "Okay! All done! Huh?" Jen sees Atemu blushing, eyes closed, smiling. " Atemu?" "Huh? Oh! Yes?" She giggles, he blushes.

"Let's try walking now." He nodded. Jen grabs Atemu's hand and pulls him up, leaving him standing. "Good! You're a fast learner!" "My instructors tell me that a lot" "cool! WALKING TIME! _One foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!"_ "That was beautiful, where did that tune come from?" "Huh? Oh! It's from a Christmas movie, teaching you how to walk reminded me of it" "beautiful". Atemu's eyes shined, staring into Jen's eyes. "Sing more for me soon" "only if you sing for me too" "deal!" She giggled. _"One foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!" _Slowly and slowly, Atemu started to walk normally. "Okay, I'm going to let go of your hands now". He nodded. Jen lets go of his hands. Atemu was standing, and then started to wobbly walk towards Jen while she was making sure that he won't fall.

Then Atemu walked normally until he ran out the door. "Atemu! Brad! Atemu ran away! I'm going after him!" "Okay! Be back soon with him!" "K!" Jen puts on her boots and dashed after him. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. The rush, the speed, the amazing feeling through his body. He finally stopped at the beach, right at the reaching point a sunset. " Atemu!" He turned seeing Jen finally caught up to him. "Why did your run?" "I don't know I felt like coming here" "you want to go back?" "No" "huh?" "I want to stay here a little longer, with you". Jen blushed. He walked up to her, holds her hands, and puts his forehead on hers. "Thank you, Jen" 'you're welcome". They walked back home together. "Thank God! I was worried about you guys!" "We're fine, Atemu knows how to walk now" "cool, and you two are holding hands~". Atemu and Jen lets go, blushing. "Okay you two, time for bed" "Where does Atemu sleep? since he doesn't have his tail" "in the empty room in the back, he'll sleep there" "Thank you, Brad" 'you're welcome, Buddy". Jen gets ready to go to bed. She was wearing black PJ shirt and shorts. She gets into bed. "Good Night Jen". Jen totally forgot that the empty room was right next to hers. "Good Night Atemu"


End file.
